Secrets
by Dark-FallenAngel4
Summary: I am a girl who isn't who she seems. I have secrets. Secrets people do not know about, not even vampires. Its like a game I play, you go running around while I run after you, simple. Hahahaha. I have power you wish you want to have, power you can't have.
1. Prologue

_**Secrets**_

_**I do not own twilight or Stephanie's characters**_

**Prologue:**

I am one of a kind.

Nobody knows about me. It was like I was never born. And to a point, not in this period of time.

The people that saw me, died, or think they know me when all they know is what I made them believe.

How I go undetected and completed all my missions are my secrets. It ends up all the same endings, they die, and I go on with my life. I love at what I do; it keeps me sane, focused, and level headed. I get the job done, and done right the first time, clean, no mess, no fuss. Simple. It seems to magically happen, in a case it usually does.

Magic.

Spells.

Potions.

And herbs.

I'm a witch assassin.

In a way it's not just a job, but my life.

It gets complicated at times but I work through them. Like when you meet someone who looks familiar but they're not, or when you get attached to a place that feels close to home, falls apart because people start to notice something is different with you. Its all the same outcome.

Moving….

Different town….

Different city….

Different climate….

Different state….

Or different country….

Making it to where no one will remember you because they're all dead or killed by me….

I'm something you don't ever want in your home town.

I bring trouble/danger or anything bad…

I'm a terrible person to the human eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Secrets**_

_**I do not own twilight or Stephanie's characters**_

_**Chapter one**_

Flashback...

Ancient Egypt: around 3000b.c.

Here a young woman stood, alone, in a chamber full of scrolls on shelves, pillows thrown purposely all over her room, big marble tables lining and centering her room, shelves above those, everything to keep her happy in her new home.

Her sleeping area is full of mirrors and one big feathery bed lay with cover and sheets made of fine silk the color of red, and pillowcase's the color of gold. Living like a Queen would. Even a secret room no one knows about but her friends who built her, her room.

She had fine silky soft black hair, big almond shaped eyes that were the color of the darkest chocolate brown. Light golden brown tan to rival girls everywhere, high cheek bones to define her heart shaped face, and a toned body from working out in the fields day after day.

She was a seer for the King, even though she can do more than see the future she can cast spells, do magic is what it was called then as it is in the future, but she kept that to herself because she knew the outcome if she told the King what more she could do, he would be to powerful and power hungry for more that was not rightfully his to control.

While in her chamber, she began to create more spells, and potions. She had no idea of what it could be, if it could be poisonous or explosive, so she took extra care for those things but she made two samples of each to be sure to label one and the other to test to see what would happen.

The way she could tell if things could be something interesting to her is by color, smell and what type of plant herbs she put in the potion.

Soon enough she understood what bonding and what would not bond so well together and what some of her herbs can do. She also learned each herb had a meaning and name.

She made all types of mixtures of weird, smelly, gooey gunk of potions. Her own room became her laboratory.

In the middle of the day close to lunch hour, when she was nineteen years old, did she create this mixture she has tried for many years to accomplish, till that fateful day.

**Immortality**- the never aging, beauty of being young and strong, forever.

Such a desire to have! What people will want to bestow upon themselves for the never dying from ageing and being beautiful forever!

Eternal life...

"Iz are you coming we're going to be late for dinner." My one friend in this place, Noel, said through the door.

"I'm coming Noel" I called back.

"Well hurry up" she griped.

Ugh...sitting next to the King Horus Aha of the first dynasty, can be such a bore at times.

Opening the drawer to the shelves in my secret room, I put the chemicals' I had out, back up to where they belonged, safely.

Turning around, I grabbed my robe off the back of the stool in my room and headed out of the room joining my friend Noel out in the hall.

"Finally, now come on lets go, I'm starving..." she said all too fast for me to almost miss, as she half ran half jogged down the hall to the stairwell.

Coming back to the present...

Blinking back more memories that threatened to form in my mind, I looked up at the clock as it shown in bold red lights on my alarm clock, 12:30pm.

Huh where does the time go? It just flies by.

Setting my book I was reading earlier on the nightstand and getting up off the bed I was to, laying on, stretching, I sighed.

Going to my weapons closet to look at my blades, I stopped by the glass box inside the closet next to the door, to look at the necklace a very great friend gave me as a symbol of the family crest of my family years ago.

Stroking the box I sighed again, wishing upon wishes that I could see my family one more time, just to be with them, talk to them.

Walking over to my weapons cabinet, I looked inside...

Inside were knives, swords, of powerful spells cast upon them, pocket knives, switch blades, daggers, spears, guns ranging from all types, explosives in drawers, and poisons I created from most plants and added special herbs to make them extra deadly.

Picking my favorite sword up off the wall, I caressed it in my hands.

To the thinnest medal to the sharpest of all blades, I looked at my Damascus Steel Sword.

For a moment, my gaze traveled at the incredibly fascinating blade of a Damascus sword, traveling across the waves of "water marks" which naturally form as each blade is individually made by skilled craftsmen. When testing blades, swordsmiths realized the Damascus sword blade possessed incredibly flexibility, bending 90 degrees without breaking, and had the strength to cut through any other steel sword!

The secret to the captivating beauty and unequaled strength of historical Damascus swords is found in the 'wootz steel' used by ancient swordsmiths and their sword making techniques. The formula for wootz steel were developed about 1300 A.D. by the Syrians. Masters of weaponry, these Syrians-made Damascus swords quickly became highly sought after and were prized possessions of kings, noblemen, and the elite.

The strength and flexibility of historic Damascus swords vanished about 1750 when the secrets of wootz steel production died, and only their fantastic beauty has been reinvented. Through a few specialized techniques modern steel technology can now reproduce the exquisite "water marks" waves that distinguished Damascus swords from all others. But what makes this sword so special is the greatness I have when holding my sword, and the spells I cast upon my swords, protection, strength, and agility=powerful.

Placing the sword in its sheath, I strapped it to my waist on the waist belt I had on, grabbing my other knives I hooked them in my black leather jacket, sides of my high heeled boots, and took one hand gun slipping it in my waistband of my black jeans. My gray tank top showing more of a color to my attire.

Stepping out of the room, I shut the door that automatically locked down to the protection spell I cast upon months ago, to prevent thieves to steal my valuables in that room.

Walking back to my room, I stepped up to my mirror, looking at myself to put as little makeup on as possible, I lined my brown eyes in black eyeliner on the bottom of the eyes, dab of mascara, and a little of clear lipgloss I was done. My skin still looked the same as it did back in Egypt, a golden brown tan. Fixed my black hair in a messy ponytail, I left the room.

Grabbing a set of keys to a black 2011 Audi R8, I made my way to my garage. Stepping into the car I called my baby, I opened the door to the garage, starting the car and pulling out, my cell started to ring.

My ringtone- The Way I am: by Eminem.

"_I sit back_

_At this pack_

_It's exacts _**fishing the phone in my pocket**

_Its back_

_Its weed_

_It's mean_

_Its shits need_

_It's a be_

_The most mean_

_Theism see_

_This earth_

_This Perth_

_I have been cursed_

_With this curse_

_Just this curse_

_Just blurt..." _**I answered the phone**

"Swan"

"You have another mission" says the person on the other line...


	3. Chapter 2

**Secrets**

_**I do not own twilight or Stephanie's characters**_

_**Chapter two**_

**Preview**

_"Swan"_

_"You have another mission" says the person on the other line..._

"What is it now, I have school you arrogant ass, don't make me be late…oh never mind, what is it this time" ugh don't I ever get a break?

"Good, you're going to school, the perfect opportunity, your mission this week is vampires, pack up Swan its big"

Great a big coven of vampires, what's next? Werewolves too?

"Anything I should know about these vampires? Other than the fact that their bloodsuckers that want to suck me dry"

"Seven in all, three vamps have powers, four men and three females, two of the men have talents not like an average vampire would have, I hope you can handle this."

"It'll be done before the week is over."

"Good" click.

What an arrogant ass that man is.

Well I'm back to hunting.

Arriving at school of Forks High is really the same as any other school. Teen gossip, and who or what's hot this month.

Pulling my baby in the school parking lot, I see them, gloriously standing there talking amongst their group.

This should be easy.

Looking in the mirror to check my makeup one last time, I head out of the car, and into the misting rain.

Shit.

There's a crowd surrounding my car, and they better not put one filthy finger on her.

"Touch her, you die"

More murmuring, great.

Looking back again to the vamps, I see them staring at me. What? Is there something on my face? No. there staring at me because of my beauty, no human can look this perfect as I can. Even blonde over there don't stand a chance with me.

Looking around the school, it's not too bad, spotting the main office was easy enough, which had a sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. Cheesy right.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me laugh.

The red-haired woman looked up "Oh dear, you scared me, I didn't hear you come in"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was not expected, like always.

"Of course" she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for." I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." she brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

"Thanks I got it from here" I told her.

"Oh and dear" she called to me. "Have this slip signed by all of your teachers and brought back to me at the end of the day."

"Gotcha" I hollered back to her, while walking out of the doors to the parking lot once more.

Great, there's a bigger crowd surrounding my baby.

"Hey, hands off"

"This car is yours!" "Can you give me ride?" "Wanna be best friends?" "Let's hang out!"

"God people, shut the hell up, yes this car is mine, no I will not give you a ride, or be best friends with you, or hang out. Back the fuck off!" my voice was getting louder and louder, the questions and demands got quieter by the second. Good, enough of that noise.

Steppin back into my car to find relief, I took a glance at the map and my schedule. Locating all the rooms and routes I will have to take, memorized, dumping the sheets in the seat next to me and picked up the sheet for my new teachers to sign, and stowed it in my jacket pocket.

The sounding of the bell alerted my awareness to watch the coven head to their designated classes. Slowly getting out of my car, I checked my surroundings.

Clear.

I kept my head held high as I walked the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My black leather jacket stood out like a sore thumb in this place. So much for not being noticed.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square billboard on the east corner. Approaching the door to my homeroom class, I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. Again I stick out like a sore thumb in this place.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Warren. He gawked at me when he saw me- not so encouraging- and I just smiled, smiled my predators' smile, showing all of my perfect white teeth. He signed my slip, sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was easier to scan and watch people from the back of the class then have to rely on my instincts to protect myself incase of an attack.

Taking a glance at the paper Mr. Warren gave me, it was fairly easy enough, and I had read those books over a trillion times. Shakespeare, Brontë, Chaucer, Faulkner. Good, comforting books . . . just boring and old.

When the bell rang, a droning noise I might add, seemed to go on for hours. They need to get that fixed. Pronto!

Walking out of my first period class some kid tried to talk to me, I think his name was Eric. But I can't remember. My mission is to destroy that coven of vamps here at this town called Forks. Get my information and leave. Start again on a not so normal life style I was trying to live up to.

Target sighted.

Plan in motion.

"Hey, can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked a small timid girl with dark brown hair and glasses. She looked like the kind of girl to watch the drama then participate in it.

"Umm...ok" such a sweet girl.

"Great, see ya at lunch."

Walking off to my next class, time passes by quick and no sign of the vamps. When it's time for lunch, I see that girl I met in the hallway, waiting by her locker for me.

"Hey thanks for letting me sit with you at lunch, my names Bella"

"Oh, no, it's ok, my names Angela Weber, it's nice to meet you Bella." she tells me.

"So which way to lunch?"

"Oh this way, come on." Towing my hand in the direction of the cafeteria hopefully.

"Alrighty" might as well sit back and watch this play out, hahaha.


	4. Chapter 3

**Secrets**

_**I do not own twilight or Stephanie's characters**_

_**Chapter three**_

**Preview**

_"Oh this way, come on." Towing my hand in the direction of the cafeteria hopefully._

_"Alrighty" might as well sit back and watch this play out, hahaha._

Walking in the lunch room was packed. How do these people live? Do they ever get out of here? I know I wouldn't be here for lunch, eating cafeteria food, waiting for the time to fly by. I'd be out for lunch, eat at a diner or eat something from home at the park. Something good and tasty, mouthwatering.

Shuffling through the lines, I grabbed an apple, followed Angela out to the tables and took a seat with her group of friends.

"Oh, hey, you're the new girl aren't you?"

He was a blonde shaggy looking boy, blue eyes, funny smile, round cheeks, a natural teenage boy with a good sense of style for the year.

"I'm Mike"

"Hi" small blushing isn't too bad I hope. "I'm Bella"

"Where'd you move from?"

"Paris, France"

"Really" what's her name, what's her name?

She raises her eyebrows at me and grins. "Is it beautiful there? Is there any cute guys? What's it like? . . . . Oh my names Jessica Stanley"

Oh yea, that's her name. i knew i heard her name somewhere, she's the gossip queen in Fork's.

"umm yea it's like wonderful there, beautiful homes, nice people, good fashion haha the malls are so big, I love to shop down town though, I just love the culture and history they have, and the guys there are so hot, it's like amazing." Good cover I hope. It's not too hard to fit in here. "I should take you to see it sometime." As if, you won't see me for that long chick.

"Ohhh, sweet that would be like spectacular, we should totally hook up and hang out." So easy.

"Alrighty"

"Yay"

As soon as the attention is away from me at the moment I take my chance and ask Jessica the question I've been dying to ask her.

"so Jessica, who are they? You know the people at that table by the window."

"Who? Oh the Cullen's. Yea, they're all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, they all live together but they are together, together, it's so weird. Ok, you see the big weight lifting guy by the gorgeous blonde girl; he's Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. The tall blonde guy that looks like he's in pain or constipated look is Jasper who is with Alice, the short pixie like girl. And guy by himself is Edward, the total hottie but he won't date anyone here, it's like, he's too good for everybody or something, you know. I've tried to go out with him, so like, don't waste your time." She stresses. I can see she has tried several times to ask him out and failed. I mean of course a lot of people would want to go out with him and all, but it's mainly about the looks, and popularity. Who wouldn't want to be a girl to sit at the Cullen table? Seriously, there beautiful and glamorous, there vamps who get or want what they want.

"I won't, don't worry about that." Nothing to worry about, "so who are their adoptive parents?"

"Oh that's Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, people say they're having problems but nobody knows for sure, I mean they seem as the perfect parents and couple. I don't know much, but if I can't have Edward, I'll take daddy Cullen any day, he is so Fine, I mean gorgeous but sexy Fine." She says dazing off to what I can imagine is her fantasy world.

When the bell rings for my next class, I tell everybody I met today, goodbye, then I head off to my chemistry and lab classes.

Being the last student to walk into the classroom, it's awkward, but as I walk in I felt something trying to probe my mental shield I had put around me to protect myself this morning from unwanted visitors.

Ah and here's the mind-reader, should have known.

Walking to the teacher's desk, I handed Mr. Tanner the slip for him to sign. He tells me to grab a chemistry book from the back and take a seat anywhere.

Hmm one spot left and that's by the mind-reading vamp. I guess this could work.

"Hey, I'm Bella"

"Edward" was his short reply. So much for a conversation pretty boy.

"Open your books to page 72 and read to page 78, after you have read that chapter, start on the worksheet I am handing out to you, if you do not finish, it is for homework. Get started." Mr. Tanner told us. Handing me the piece of paper, I open my book and pretend to read through it like I was told. After about 30 to 40 minutes, I set the book aside, and start on my worksheet.

This is so easy for someone who knows and lived through this when it was discovered.

I had a funny feeling that if I'd glance over at Edward, I'd see him staring at me with black eyes.

Not that I'm scared of him or his eyes, it's the destruction he would cause if he would have decided to kill me and others who get in his way to suck me dry, tension.

I know I wouldn't let him get far in his plans if that is what he had in mind, which I know for a fact he is. I could freeze time and kill him or shock him into a coma with all of his senses cut off, till I tell him to awake at command.

It's so fun being me. Hahaha.

What's with the staring, I mean really, I know I smell good, but it's that way to all vampires. It makes me more human than what I am. And if I was in danger I could mask my scent to hide or runaway without being tracked by my scent.

Finishing the worksheet before the bell rings, Mr. Tanner Tells the class that tomorrow we will be looking through the microscopes at union roots and what we have read in our chemistry books with our partners next to us.

**. . .**

My next class is gym class, something I'm very good at, well combat classes anyway.

But since I am the new girl and have no gym cloths, I get to sit out and watch kids play basketball or dodge ball. Sad I can't use my full strength, or there would be a mess of kids badly injured or knocked out cold for a few hours, I mean these girls throw like sissies, even most guys can't throw properly.

Sitting here feels like hours. Ugh.

I mean literally, hours. It gets boring watching people play games when you can't join in on the fun. But as soon as the bell rings, I'm the first one out the door, walking to my baby.

Unlocking the door and about to get in, I see the Cullen's staring at me like they did this morning.

A look of horror appears on the pixie like vamp's face suddenly, like a trance. Hmm could it be this easy? My mission could be done in three days tops. Little pixie named Alice is a seer or nowadays called predictions, her visions were not always certain to happen if the course of mind was changed or altered.

Why can't boss man tell me things like this…

**sorry for the cliffy, you'll get more later today hopefully but i can't promise you anything...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Secrets**

_**I do not own twilight or Stephanie's characters**_

_**Chapter four**_

**Preview**

_A look of horror appears on the pixie like vamp's face suddenly, like a trance. Hmm could it be this easy? My mission could be done in three days tops. Little pixie named Alice is a seer or nowadays called predictions, her visions were not always certain to happen if the course of mind was changed or altered._

_Why can't boss man tell me things like this…_

Of course it's not that simple.

Alice is having a vision right now and I'm curious of what it is about. Eddy boy over there is able to read and see it through her eyes. Why can't I.

_**Alice's vision**_

On a foggy night in October; me, and my family were gathered around the dining room table to discuss this new visitor, I've been having visions of a girl without a face for a week now. She's always changing her course of mind.

It's like she's blocking me into her future, but why? And what's so important about her, I mean, why am I having visions of her, why does she act this way.

_Is she dangerous?_

_Will she cause harm to my family?_

_What does she want?_

These thoughts were running through my mind when the vision changed.

She's walking down a dark alley, but she's not alone. A man is with her. Who is that guy? Haven't I seen him before? It's so dark.

_It must be around midnight_

_What is she doing at this hour?_

_What are they doing?_

She seems harmless but yet lethal, calm but yet alert. She's embracing a minimalist look by topping a pair of skinny jeans with a winter white velour jacket, and accessorizing with a woolen houndstooth scarf draped loosely around her neck. Finish the look with a slouchy, black hat and mid-thigh leather boots.

_Amazing; she has great taste._

She looks like she's talking to this guy, negotiating or something. He's carrying a black bag that he gives to her. She says her peace and leaves the alley. But the man seems intimidated by her words.

_What's in the bag?_

My vision goes dark.

. . .

Pulling my head out of Alice's thoughts, I stepped into the safety of my car. That vision only lasted about fifteen seconds or more, but it was enough.

Pulling out of the parking lot of the school, I checked my rear view mirror. Two of the Cullen eyes followed me and my baby out of the lot. Edward and Alice. They looked intense.

How could five vamps fit into that small Volvo car?

Once I got home, I pulled into my garage, parked my baby, jumped out of my car and dropped my keys in the candy bowl by the door and went to my bathroom. Stripping my shoes on the stairs, I rushed to my room; I needed a shower for my stressing nerves from the events that happened today.

Starting the water on hot, I jumped into the scolding hot and burning water. Scrubbing and rubbing my favorite body wash on to sooth the aching muscles in my shoulders; I could smell my strawberry and cream vanilla body wash. Oh so refreshing. Lathering my hair in strawberry shampoo and conditioner, I began to relax and prune in the water.

Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed one of my red fluffy robes I had hanging on the bathroom door nail, and wrapped up while grabbing a white towel to dry my hair and legs with. So much better.

Walking around the bathroom floor, picking up all the weapons I had concealed this morning, I put them back in their rightful place before I jumped in bed to think about the day; Alice's vision; how many vamps in this coven that had powers, I'm curious about how I'm going to meet the rest of the coven without them noticing how naturally unusual I am. It seems that they look suspicious about me.

I mean, who wouldn't be.

Alice's vision busts me of my late night plans to see my supplier. She'll know my exact moves that I make but without a face.

I need to cover my tracks a little bit better, or soon the vamps will start to catch on.

Ugh, enough thinking for tonight!

Looking at the alarm clock I had installed the night before, it says 11:15.

I need some sleep.

. . .

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

What the fuck!

_Beep Beep Beep_

Shut the Hell up! I'm tired!

_Beep Beep Bee...crunch_

I didn't like that thing anyway. It was too annoying.

Sitting up in the bed I stretched my tired and aching muscles, hearing my bones pop and snap as I curled my toes and fingers.

Coffee! I need coffee!

Crawling slowly out of bed, I dragged myself all the way to the kitchen, sniffing out the donuts and coffee.

Mmm, coffee, my morning starter.

Smooth, so hot, bitter taste of coffee began waking up the sleepiness and drowsiness of my morning start.

Putting my empty cup and plate in the sink, I walked back in my bedroom and grabbed some cloths for school. I think I'm going with black and white today.

Picking out a white, long sleeve, sweater dress with black stripes around the wrists and waist; furry multicolored patterns coming across the sweater; wearing black leggings, topping it off with black and white peep toe heels and a gray fancy hat.

Wearing light makeup to add color to my face; I put on a thin layer of black eyeliner and mascara, blue eye shadow, and a dab of clear lip gloss. My face is a beautiful painting in an art museum.

Now my hair!

Grabbing my comb and brush from the table in my room, I brush quickly and hurriedly through my hair. Taking my comb and lightly teasing my hair, to add the volume and sexy look to my hair, I left it down in my soft natural curls and waves.

Checking in the mirror one last time, I look good!

Seeing appropriate for school I left my room and skipped to my weaponry room and chose a collection of weapons to conceal under my cloths. Three daggers, a small pistol, and a laser pen were appropriate. I can never go anywhere without my weapons.

Walking down the stairs, I picked up my keys from the candy bowl and headed for the garage. Since I left my stuff in my car, I didn't have to worry about grabbing it this morning.

Starting up my car, I looked at my dash and read the clock, since I smashed to pieces my alarm clock in my room that I'm going to have to clean up later and buy a new one, read 6:35, I still had an hour to kill.

Pulling out off my garage, I drove down the road to the diner to kill time till school started.

Sitting in the diner's parking lot, I watched the cars go by, when one particular car drove by. It was that silver Volvo. I remember that car from yesterday. It belongs to the Cullen's.

Looking back in the direction it came from lead me to guess where they lived, not much help, the woods.

Great!

I should have known that they'd live somewhere isolated from the townsfolk.

It's time to skip school today. Adventure time Baby!


End file.
